


My Blood Runs Through Your Veins

by deansexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cured Dean, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, M/M, Post-Mark of Cain, sam curing dean, sam's blood inside of dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansexual/pseuds/deansexual
Summary: Prompt: Sam wondering on how his blood runs literally through Dean's veins now after he cured him of his demon-ness (and probably slow cuddly makeup sex with Sam touching the swollen needle holes on Dean's forearm much





	My Blood Runs Through Your Veins

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really do the cuddly makeup sex part, but it has the other parts of the prompt

Sam’s tracing the veins that are slightly popping out of Dean’s skin, as well as the mark of cain that sits as a reminder. Every so often he finds the faint bruise of the needle he had used on him. Most of the bruises had healed when Dean was a demon, a few were still there from the end when he was weak and mostly human.

He couldn’t help but think that his own blood was coursing through Dean’s veins, the very blood that had saved his brother was once damned, tained by a demon. Who would’ve guessed that the boy with the demon blood could cure a demon.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, yanking his arm away from Sam, and turning around in the bed so that his back was to Sam.

Dean was still upset from when Sam cured him against his will, the mark still yearning for the power he had as a demon, wanting the rush it had given him, back. It’s not like he asked to be cured either, it was all Sam.

“I just,” He felt horrible,”I’m sorry, but I had to” His instinct is to yell at Dean, lecture him about how he couldn’t leave Dean like that, but he can’t.

Dean’s his only family, there’s no one else who has been there for him, or ever will be there for him. Knowing Dean was a demon, killing and taking souls, it hurt him more than anything. That was not who his big brother was, not even a little bit.

“You could’ve left me alone” Sam doesn’t recognize the person next to him,”it’s not like this’ll last forever, because the next time I die I’ll be a demon again” He states, coldly.

He hated watching Dean become someone he wasn’t, because there was nothing he could do to stop it. The mark was controlling him, giving him urges that he could no resist, and there was no permanent cure for it.

“No, I couldn’t, you’re my brother Dean” Sam states, moving his body closer to Dean’s.

Dean’s much colder then Sam remembered, like a winter night, and he’s not even touching him. He wants to warm him up, envelop his brother in a hug, just like Dean would do when Sam was young and sick.

“Yes, you could’ve, but you’re selfish” There’s a crack in his ice cold tone, a flicker of the old Dean he knew.

He’s in there, the big brother he looks up to and loves, somewhere under the Dean who has the mark, and Sam’s determined to find him.

“You are too for wanting to stay that way, stay a demon, when there are so many people who care about you, Dean” Sam whispers.

Sam moves closer, their bodies almost touching, and it’s taking everything within Sam to not move closer and hold Dean. He wants his brother to realize he’s wrong, that it’s the mark talking, not him.

“I guess it’s a winchester thing, huh?” Dean chuckles, the coldness being replaced with warmth.

Sam laughs too, knowing that he’s getting somewhere, knowing that there is hope for Dean.

“Yeah, we don’t understand that we are loved by others” he pauses, his smile going from ear to ear,” I’m pretty sure we got that from dad” Dean laughs with him, warmth enveloping both of them, like the good old days.

The laughter dies down after a while, and they are left in silence once again. Sam wants to reach out to Dean, pull him into a tight hug, but Dean begins to turn around, facing Sam.

“Dean-” Sam’s cut off by lips pressing against his own, hands wrapping around his neck.

He misses the sweet taste of Dean, how gentle Dean was with him, never intentionally hurting Sam. No matter what they did or how they did it, Dean always made sure Sam was comfortable and never in pain.

“I missed you” Dean whispers against Sam’s mouth, pulling Sam even closer.

Dean’s hands move from Sam’s neck to the small of his back, slowly making his way further down. It causes Sam to gasp, his mouth opening wide, allowing Dean’s tongue inside.

Sam’s not use to letting Dean take charge, it’s usually him who leads, but it seems like Dean’s changed even in this way.

“I’ve missed you too” Sam says, pulling away from Dean,” but that doesn’t mean you top” He smirks, pushing Dean so that he lies on his back.

Dean’s eyes light up as he watches Sam get between his legs, biting his lip with anticipation. Even as a demon, he wanted Sam, more than anything in the world.

“Please Sam” Dean moans, thrusting his hips against Sam’s, trying to create as much friction as possible.

Sam stared down at his big brother, enjoying that, for now, Dean was Dean. He wasn’t a demon, he wasn’t a ghost, a vampire or even a hunter. He was Dean, his.

“You know Dean” he lowers himself so that his lips are touching Dean’s ear,”my blood is running through your veins” he slides his lips down from Dean’s ear to his jaw, licking his stubble.

He kisses down from Dean’s jaw to his shoulder, working his way down his biceps, and finally his forearm. He kisses the bruises, as if apologizing for putting him through that agony of being cured, even kissing the mark itself.

Dean’s trying to keep in his moans, trying to make it seem that just kisses won’t get him off, but he’s failing.

“Sammy” He moans, his hand instinctively going to Sam’s hair, tugging on it.

Sam looks up at Dean, smirking at how his brother is burning at the very touch of Sam’s tongue on his skin. He knows that he could get Dean off just by touch, but he wants to do more than that, way more.

“It’s okay Dean, I got you” He says, and he means it


End file.
